gexfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pixel Cube
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Locozuna page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) hello? hello? I wonder what other edits you're thinking of doing here? or are u just doing those relating to Kung Fuville/Kung Fu Theater/Anime Channel? WikiSurf (talk) 19:40, February 27, 2013 (UTC) What about the bosses? I mean, the bosses are always inspired by something. Take Morphina, she's inspired by Regan of The Exorcist. WikiSurf (talk) 19:49, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, extensive enemy descriptions would help also. those on the martial arts/anime levels to start with... WikiSurf (talk) 19:55, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Anything new to do yet? WikiSurf (talk) 14:01, March 2, 2013 (UTC) How about adding other "appearance and inspiration" sections to the enemy articles? WikiSurf (talk) 16:48, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Images Well, I'll see what I can do. ChristopherAraujo (talk) 22:06, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Monkey Island I did put the interest points (except Booty & Dinky). ChristopherAraujo (talk) 22:06, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Alien Lightsaber It's gonna be hard. Because the PSX emulator is work in my other computer and is malfunctioning. I try to install on my Notebook, but always appears this error message 0xc000007b. ChristopherAraujo (talk) 17:07, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Grateful You do not know how I thank you! ChristopherAraujo (talk) 17:41, January 10, 2016 (UTC) enemies and bosses I see u have been busy with a few enemy articles. U think all the enemies could use "design and inspiration" & "behavior and strategy" sections like the ones u did? Also some the bosses could use that treatment as well (Toxic Turtle looks well described in his "design and inspiration" ) My answer That is good idea. Because with thoses images will show as was inspirited. ChristopherAraujo (talk) 13:18, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Musics You listen the musics in biographies? The example: Scream TV and Rezopolis. ChristopherAraujo (talk) 22:27, December 18, 2017 (UTC) Settings I see u expanded the setting section on Tut TV. Any chance of doing the same for the other levels? WikiSurf (talk) 10:19, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Help you Here the Urn and Goldem Apple from Mythology Network. You gave me an idea that will help you expand the biographies. I'll get the level items and put in galleries from biographies. ChristopherAraujo (talk) Jaunary 3, 2018 (UTC) Help Me I need you help, is about Sounds from Drag Net. I don't know in some phrases in voices, because I am Brazilian. ChristopherAraujo (talk) October 25, 2018 (UTC) More settings and inspirations is there any chance of further expanding setting information to each level and expanding "design and inspiration" sections for enemies and bosses, please?WikiSurf (talk) 09:34, May 3, 2019 (UTC) :I am busy ATM. Maybe in late July or August. Pixel Cube (talk)| ::btw, in case u hadn't noticed, I renamed every Setting section on every level article as "Setting and inspiration", which I think sounds better. Also, u think Rez needs a strategy section on his article? U know, to show how his battles in each game play out? I mean, his boss battle in DCG is technically a two-phase somewhat as u first have to enter his space station by turning off the three generators that power the airlock shield. Speaking of which, I wonder where the Gex 3 boss theme is?WikiSurf (talk) 13:32, July 4, 2019 (UTC)